Un grupo que estuvo a punto de convertirse en histórico
by Panda et Libert
Summary: Au de Les Miserables como mutantes. En Francia los mutantes son minorías, al igual que en el resto del mundo, y deben enfrentarse a mil y un problemas. Un joven grupo que pretende defender a todos los mutantes y sus sueños, pero no todo es tan fácil.
1. Un grupo que casi fue histórico

Todas las historias tienen su inicio y su final. Todas y cada una de ellas empiezan por algo, todas, incluso la tuya propia. Pero hoy no me interesa que sepas sobre historias o sobre tu historia, hoy quiero que sepas sobre su historia. La historia de unos chicos que sin pretenderlo en ningún momento se vieron inmiscuidos en algo demasiado grande hasta para cualquier adulto.

En aquella época los mutantes no gozaban de demasiada seguridad. Formaban un grupo muy numeroso, pero eran muchísimos menos a los homo sapiens y estos no solían aceptar precisamente bien que hubiese una raza con poderes que ellos no podían tener y que además fuesen conocidos como "homo superior". Esto hacía que los mutantes fuesen un blanco constante ante ataques verbales y físicos por parte de este grupo.

También había que sumar su otro problema: Los distintos "bandos" dentro del grupo de mutantes. Se habían formado desde bandos que sólo pretendían mantener la calma y luchar por la igualdad en derechos hacia el homo superior, hasta los grupos que pretendían hacerse con el poder, eliminando a los homo sapiens del camino.

El caso más conocido de estos grupos se había dado en Los Estados Unidos, pero en otros lugares también se dio. Y Francia no fue menos. Pese a que algún mutante había intentado varias veces obtener algún que otro puesto de prestigio dentro de la política del país nunca había podido, de alguna forma u otra era eliminado. En muchos casos no se encontró el cuerpo siquiera… y en otros hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiesen llegado a encontrar.

Ante esta situación se formaron distintos grupos:

La Ley, un grupo que emergió de forma rápida y en unos pocos meses pasó de ser un par de chiflados a ser un grandioso grupo con un montón de miembros afiliados. Este grupo estaba formado por mutantes que querían la eliminación de todos los mutantes porque los consideraban una abominación y ese era su justo destino. Era lo que la ley decía. Llevaban a cabo continuos experimentos para eliminar el gen mutante en todos los mutantes, pero fueron incapaces de conseguirlo en grandes grupos.

Les Bohèmes, grupo que decía llevar una vida "bohemia", pero eso era pura hipocresía porque la mayoría de ellos no controlaba ni uno de los siete arte y en añadidura poseían distintos refugios con todas las comodidades y disponibilidades. Su bando era, según decían ellos "El bando de la libertad, la verdad y el amor", pero su verdadero bando era el del dinero.

Luego estaban Les Amis del ABC, entre los muchísimos grupos que había este podría decirse que era el más curioso. Empezó siendo un grupo apenas formado por 9 personas, pero habían conseguido ir añadiendo más y más miembros. Sus miembros, mutantes y homo sapiens, luchaban por la igualdad de todas las personas que pisaban la tierra. Hablaban de libertad, igualdad y fraternidad y pretendían que todos se rigiesen bajo aquellos ideales de justicia. Aunque al inicio de nuestra historia sólo eran nueve:

Alexandre Enjolras era un bello joven capaz de ser terrorífico. Tenía la belleza de un dios griego y su rubio pelo podría eclipsar al mismo sol. Su familia poseía dinero a raudales, pero desde temprana edad se alejó de este pues sus padres representaban todo por lo que él luchaba. Sus poderes se basaban en controlar la luz, una grandiosa puntería y algo bastante curioso: hablar con los cisnes.

Adrien Combeferre era uno de los dos mejores amigos de este dios. Era el más inteligente del grupo sin duda alguna y no sólo eso, era el guía de todos. Era pacífico y siempre buscaba evitar el enfrentamiento físico. Físicamente era más bajo que Enjolras y ligeramente menudo. Apasionado por la biología y filósofos por igual, pero algo había que sobretodo le gustaba: las polillas. Obtuvo la suerte de haber nacido como un gran telépata.

Su otro gran amigo era Henri Courfeyrac, atractivo y presumido. Sabía que era atractivo y era algo que siempre aprovechaba para tener una gran cantidad de compañeras de cama, pese a eso tenía un secreto a voces: Aquella persona que hacía que sus piernas temblasen era Adrien Combeferre. Su poder se basaba en el control de las feromonas, haciendo más de una vez que una chica se prendiese por sus huesos.

Estos tres se hacían llamar como el Triunvirato y casi fueron los culpables de que Les Amis se formase. Por cuestiones del sino se unieron a ellos poco después Samuelle Grantaire, Antoine Bahorel, Erick Feuilly, Jehan Prouvaire, René Joly, Felix Lesgles y Marius Pontmercy.

Samuelle Grantaire venía de familia pobre y nunca había tenido una gran relación con ellos y esta no mejoró precisamente cuando sus padres descubrieron sus cualidades: era capaz de dar vida a los dibujos. No era la descripción de bello, sus ojos verdes y, principalmente su labia hacían que pocas veces estuviese solo en la cama. Desde una edad bastante prematura empezó a fumar y a beber, siendo ésta su principal perdición.

Antoine Bahorel era amigo de la infancia de Samuelle. Nació en algún lugar de África y las rastas decoraban su pelo. Enorme de nacimiento y sumamente fuerte, aunque cuando descubrió sus poderes vio que aquella fuerza que antes tenía no era nada en comparación pues era capaz de aumentar su tamaño y poseía súper fuerza. Se metía en peleas continuamente y nunca fue un apasionado de los estudios.

Erick Feuilly era posiblemente el más desgraciado entre todos. Era huérfano de padre y madre y nunca fue afortunado en nada, salvo en haber conocido a sus amigos. Era de raza gitana y en él se veían claramente los rasgos más representativos, como sus ojos aceituna. Durante toda su vida fue de orfanato en orfanato hasta que cumplió la edad de salir de allí. Era trabajador como él solo porque era pobre como él solo. Sus poderes le facilitaron algo la vida porque mientras estaba en un trabajo un clon estaba en algún lugar ayudando a alguien.

Jehan Prouvaire era un chico alegre que llenaba de luz y vida todo lugar por el que estaba, pero no por ello débil o cobarde. Apasionado de la literatura, era capaz de hacer llorar a cualquiera con su voz al recitar. Amante de las plantas, era capaz de controlarlas y crearlas y todas ellas le obedecían. Su pelo largo y pelirrojo siempre iba trenzado y decorado con flores de vivos colores.

René Joly fue la alegría y la obsesión hecha ser humano. Era hipocondríaco y sus estudios en la universidad le estaban convirtiendo más en enfermo que en doctor. Sus poderes se basaban en crear y curar síntomas y enfermedades, pero era incapaz de dominarlo al completo sobre él, creándose alguna que otra vez síntomas reales en su obsesión.

Felix Lesgles, la ironía hecha ser humano. Controlaba la suerte, más era el ser más desafortunado que podría haber. Era calvo desde bien joven y su casa era la de Joly la mitad del tiempo. Controlaba la suerte, pero no era capaz de controlar su poder, pudiendo tener suerte como infortunio.

Marius era un niño adinerado que se había revelado contra su abuelo al descubrir sus poderes y cómo había tratado su padre, el cual difunto en aquella época. Inteligente y trabajador como él solo, aprendió dos idiomas a nivel de traductor en apenas unos meses. Fue adoptado por el grupo, los primeros días metió la pata de forma inimaginable, pero al final se consiguió unir a los demás. Era capaz de ver fantasmas y sus poderes sobrepasaban la línea de la vida y la muerte.

Fueron un grandioso grupo que luchó por las igualdades y los derechos de todos aquellos que pisaban la tierra. Pudieron haber llegado a ser grandiosos, pudieron haber llegado a pasar a la historia. Pero todo se quedó en un "pudieron".


	2. Su mayor obra de arte

—Tenemos que cerrar al grupo por aquí —Enjolras señaló una de las calles con el dedo. Estaban planeando un ataque contra el grupo de Les Bohèmes por haber robado dinero a una serie de familias pertenecientes al sector por excelencia de los trabajadores.

Combeferre se disponía a indicar una mejor opción para el ataque, pues la zona que Enjolras marcaba era demasiado grande para una emboscada y dejaba espacio de sobra para que les devolviesen el ataque, cuando el timbre sonó. Hubo unos segundos de completo silencio en los que nadie se movió, pero finalmente fue el telépata el que actuó, haciendo que todos los papeles que pudiesen mostrar qué hacían se guardasen.

Courfeyrac fue el que se acercó a abrir la puerta puesto que sus poderes podrían calmar a cualquiera en caso de ser necesario para mantener algo de paz. Abrió la puerta lentamente, con una grandiosa parsimonia, provocando que la muerte hiciese un agudo sonido que hizo que los nervios de todos se intensificasen.

La puerta se terminó de abrir y las caras de todos se transformaron en un cuadro: ojos abiertos cual platos, pupilas dilatas y un temblor de terror y preocupación en la cara de casi todos. Ante ellos aparecieron dos niños de apenas unos doce años, llenos de magulladuras, cortes y sangre. Estaban bastante pálidos y uno de ellos estaba inconsciente sobre el que aparentaba ser algo mayor.

—L…Les… Amis…. —Dijo con voz rota, cansado como si ese fuese lo máximo que su cuerpo pudiese dar, y así era, pues segundos después cayó desmayado junto con su hermano en un sonoro ruido.

Cuando el menor de los gemelos abrió los ojos ambos se encontraban tumbados en unas camas y un chico les cuidaba con una alegre sonrisa, pues por más que las cosas fuesen mal Joly siempre intentaba sonreír ante todo. El menor se intentó incorporar lentamente, pero volvió a caer.

—Deberías descansar—Le dijo acercándose a él con una bandeja con algo de comida, pues pese que le había curado las heridas por el completo seguían estando algo desnutridos—. Intenta comer algo, he curado las heridas, pero aún así necesitáis dormir. Tu hermano es muy fuerte, te ha transportado hasta llegar a nosotros.

El chico le miró con miedo, no se fiaba nada de aquel chico que tenía delante, pero acabó comiendo pues llevaban varios días sin comer prácticamente nada. Mientras comía se miró todo el cuerpo que podía comprobando que no tenía herida alguna, soltando ligeramente el aire que había contenido sin querer.

Joly sonrió al ver cómo su cara de preocupación se esfumaba al comprobar que ambos estaban bien y se fue del cuarto, dejándolos a los dos solos para que pudiesen descansar. Nada más salir se encontró con Jehan, el cual portaba dos coronas de flores hechas con gladiolos de brillantes y bonitos colores.

—Las he hecho para ellos —Dijo en tono bajo, casi en un susurro y con la mirada ligeramente gacha, era su forma de actuar casi siempre, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un chico fuerte y que lucharía hasta el final—, están hechas de gladiolos, estas flores indican fuerza y ellos la han mostrado llegando hasta aquí. ¿Podrías dárselo?

Joly asintió tomando las coronas y sonriendo de forma alegre, pues aquel detalle le pareció sumamente bonito, como prácticamente todo lo que hacía el chico. La presencia de aquel joven alegraría a todo el mundo sin evitarlo, como si por más triste o enfadado que estuvieses él pudiese curar eso con un mero "buenos días".

Joly se acercó al resto del grupo con Jehan a la espalda, el resto seguía hablando de aquello que estaban preparando. Sus informes decían que un grupo de mutantes de bando desconocido habían estado tramando el robo a un banco, habiendo sido contratados para tal acto por uno de los miembros más importantes en la lucha contra los mutantes: Aramis Chase.

Aramis Chase provenía de una muy adinerada familia francesa que se había sabido acomodar a millares de acontecimientos a lo largo de sus más de trescientos años de historia. Habían sido apoyo de monarcas y republicanos. Solo tenían un bando político: el del dinero.

Aramis solo se movía por su propio interés y no temía destruir o dañar a cualquiera que se plantase en su camino. Para él solo había dos bandos: con él o contra él, era la persona la que decidía vivir o morir a manos de alguno de sus bufones. Bueno, realmente no era demasiado partidario al asesinato, prefería usar ideas más similares a la destrucción de todo su capital, dejando a la persona en la mayor ruina, con una muy mala reputación y sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Ese movimiento le gustaba.

Todo el joven grupo miraba expectante a la pantalla donde se veía una foto de aquel monstruoso hombre. Nadie hablaba, sólo leían las explicaciones de aquel hombre. Bueno, todos no.

Grantaire salía de la cocina, posiblemente por vez primera en aquel día, con una botella de vino en la mano. Llevaba toda la mañana bebiendo, posiblemente, así que algo se le había subido. Se acercó a Enjolras, tambaleándose lentamente sin entender demasiado qué estaba sucediendo. Bueno, y realmente le daba igual.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS, MI DIOS SOL! —Dijo dándole un intento de abrazo algo fallido, pues la mirada de aquel andrógino chico podría haber matado a cualquier que no estuviese en aquella condición.

Dejó pasar aquel gesto, posiblemente por su estado, y empezó a deambular por la sala, entonando distintas canciones que se habían hecho contra los mutantes, gesto que molestó de forma soberana al rubio. Se acercó a él y le arrancó la botella en un brusco gesto.

—Te aceptamos aquí a sabiendas de que eras un mero desecho social que sólo se preocupa por tener alcohol y una mujer en la cama. Tienes dos opciones: o te vas de aquí a tu cuarto, o donde te venga en gana, o te callas y dejas de molestar —Su voz era sumamente fría, una furia indiferente que haría que cualquier se helase sólo de pensar que aquel hermoso chico pudiese soltar tales gélidos puñales por sus finos labios—. Deja de ser una molestia —Terminó, fulminándole de nuevo con la mirada y volviendo a lo que le interesaba, ignorando a aquel borracho.

Grantaire soltó de nuevo un inaudible ruido y se fue a su cuarto, dando un portazo al entrar. En la sala la conversación volvió a la normalidad, aunque Jehan y Bahorel no podían evitar preocuparse. Jehan porque era una de las personas en las que más confianza tenía Grantaire y Bahorel porque era su amigo de la infancia. Ni uno ni otro podían seguir al completo la charla. Para ellos, lo peor era saber que en aquella situación sería imposible ayudarlo y que los echaría a ambos.

Mientras, Grantaire estaba dibujando en su cuarto su mayor obra de arte. Cómo no lo había pensado antes, estaba a punto de hacer el mayor deseo de su vida realidad. Sólo tendría que trabajar un poco en aquel dibujo, hacerlo lo más similar posible.

Horas y horas pasaron, obviamente perdió aquel estado casi al principio de su trabajo, pocas veces (por no decir ninguna) el joven había estado tan centrado en un trabajo. Nunca había estado tan centrado en algo, con nada… Nada salvo Enjolras.

Cuando terminó de aquello miró su obra. Era perfecta. Era hermosa. Era Enjolras.

Miró al cuadro y sonrió, algo agradecido, aunque a sabiendas de que ese cuadro no se acercaba siquiera a la belleza que tenía de su dios. No, sin duda no era su dios. Pero le serviría. Podría hablar con él, podría estar con él.

Acarició ligeramente su rostro, sonriendo y asombrado con que su trabajo hubiese funcionado, le parecía tan imposible… tan irreal. Se sonrió de nuevo, aquel gesto no podía salir de aquel joven adicto. Estaba en un idílico paraíso, estaba con todos los dioses. Pero aquellos idílicos paraísos… no son para siempre.

El gesto de Enjolras se torció, mostrando aquel severísimo gesto tan común en el joven. Grantaire sonrió, el dibujo le parecía tan real y aquello lo hacía tan real. Apartó la mano de la mejilla lentamente, acariciando sus rubios rizos con delicadeza y lentitud. Volvió a sonreír, era imposible eliminar aquel gesto. Lo único en lo que creía y había creído alguna vez en su vida estaba ahí, junto a él. Estaría para siempre… o no.

El gesto del rubio se puso más serio, más severo, más violento. De un manotazo apartó la mano del horrendo chico que estaba con él. El gesto pilló por sorpresa al moreno, el cual abrió sus ojos como si platos fuesen y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ligeramente, en un gesto más lleno de tristeza que de cualquier otra emoción que pudiese existir.

Echó unos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose más de lo que jamás lo había hecho estando borracho o colocado con cualquier porro. No creía que fuese real, no podía ser cierto. Cada paso que daba era jugarse el pellejo para no caerse, por lo que finalmente se precipitó con un estrepitoso ruido de dolor.

—Eres un inútil, Grantaire, si en vez de dedicar tu tiempo en estas estupideces, las dedicases a luchar por la igualdad tal vez tendríamos algunos avances. Estás con nosotros solo molestando…

Grantaire no dejó que terminase, profirió un grito de furia y tristeza. No quería escuchar más aquellas palabras. Había creado su mejor cuadro, era real. Era Enjolras. Cada palabra que le decía eran dagas dolorosas, dagas dolorosas que el verdadero Enjolras le habría mandado sin dudar. Le dolía. Tenía que acabar con su mejor creación. Tenía que acabar con ello.

Cogió aquel cuadro y sin remordimiento, con los ojos a punto de soltar las pesadas lágrimas que a menudo su corazón sostenía, rompió el cuadro por la mitad. Tardó unos pequeños segundos en alzar la mirada, encontrándose con una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

La cara del rubio estaba destrozada, un gesto de dolor ocupaba su muy hermoso rosto. Su rostro se demacró casi al instante, empezando a soltar lentamente pintura roja por la boca, pintura que al pintor se le asemejó sangre. Lentamente el cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo, el hermoso cuerpo lentamente se transformó en una mancha roja.

Grantaire había matado a Enjolras.


	3. Encuentro con un ángel

Mientras los anteriores acontecimientos se desarrollaban, un joven pecoso de apellido poderoso y nombre guerrero deambulaba entre las serpenteantes calles parisinas con la mirada ligeramente descentrada, o eso mismo parecía por su mirada hacia el cielo y sus ligeros choques con alguna que otra persona, pero realmente tenía la mente muy centrada, no tanto como tal vez lo estuviesen sus pies en el suelo.

Desde hacía unos meses observaba en la lejanía a una joven muchacha de rubio pelo y dulce mirada. Esa joven había robado su corazón desde un inicio y lo había mantenido como su mayor tesoro (O eso era lo que solía pensar el joven chico), le gustaba imaginarse cómo sería su vida al lado de tal bella dama, e incluso había intentado usar sus cualidades para descubrir cuántas posibilidades existían para su unión, pero el futuro es algo que ni las ánimas conocen, o que ni ellas quieren contar.

Durante los últimos días lo único que cubría sus pensamientos y sus palabras eran ella: La bella chica de rubio pelo, sonrosada mejilla y fina figura, la chiquilla que desafiaba a la misma Afrodita en belleza y que a Sol la hubiese cubierto con su maravilloso esplendor. Sus amigos ya tenían conocimiento acerca de este amor, aunque el joven fuese rehúso a ello en un primer momento. Las respuestas que recibió fueron algo dispares: Courfeyrac se reía de su enamorado amigo (Segundos antes de darle un beso al que era su novio); Enjolras gritaba cosas sobre el deber, la justicia y la igualdad; Grantaire, medio borracho, comentó como en una alucinación (Estado posiblemente entregado por el opio y el alcohol) lo sorprendido que estaba de que el pequeño nuevo miembro se hubiese enamorado de tal manera; por último, Jehan comentó una extraña broma que solo el pilló, o al menos solo a él le hizo gracia, la broma fue algo así como: "¡Deberíamos cambiarte el nombre a Marius de la Vega!", posiblemente la broma estuviese relacionado con algo de la literatura.

Estos traspiés descentrados lo llevaron a una de las calles menos transitadas de toda la zona, o mejor dicho, una de las zonas menos transitadas por mutantes como él de toda la ciudad. Si algo debían tener claro los mutantes si querían evitar ciertos problemas, palizas, heridas serias, e incluso la muerte, era acercarse a ese distrito. El distrito era uno de los más ricos de todo París, todo estaba lleno de mansiones lujosas, grandes y preciosas lámparas, tiendas de _glamour_ y bares o restaurantes en los que una cena "barata" salía por mayor precio que la comida de una familia durante un par de semanas. En inicio no sería un lugar peligroso. En inicio.

Marius, el de despistada cabeza, escuchó de pronto unas risas a su espalda, a la vez que voces gritando insultos poco decentes en referencia a sus cualidades especiales, su aspecto y al oficio de su madre, entre otras muchas cosas. Dio los primeros pasos de su carrera, pero era demasiado tarde para huir. Aquellos chicos eran mucho más rápidos y salieron a correr segundos después a que él lo hiciese.

Cuando giró la primera esquina, tropezó de manera desafortunada, acabando así en el suelo en una posición nada cómoda para ninguna persona. Intentó levantarse repetidamente, pero de nuevo cayó al suelo. Los matones llegaron, sujetando cada uno palos, bates…, tomando más parecido a un grupo de aldeanos del siglo XIV enfurecidos que unas personas supuestamente civilizadas del siglo XXI.

Los golpes empezaron con un aviso previo: Los gritos de simio que emitió uno de los chicos. Tras eso, chicas y chicos empezaron a cubrir a golpes al pobre desgraciado. Le llovieron, patadas, puñetazos, golpes de palos de distintas formas y tamaños. Estaba tirado en el suelo, vapuleado y con heridas y sangre cubriendo gran parte de su cara y algunas zonas de su espalda cuando sucedió.

Los ojos parecían salirse de su cuenca y sus brazos corrieron a abrazar a su propio estómago, como intentando controlar un fuerte dolor que estaba surgiendo desde lo más interno de su ser, un dolor comparable al de un cerdo cualquiera en un matadero o al de un torturado toro en el ruedo fatal. Soltó un fuerte grito que cubrió todo el aire parisino, todo el aire francés, y levantó la cabeza lentamente.

Los monstruosos chicos miraban sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo: sus ojos se habían abierto lo más posible, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente e incluso algunos dejaron caer las armas que portaban con intención de atacar al inocente chico. Aquellas mismas armas que habían caído al suelo se alzaron a vuelo al mismo tiempo que el herido Marius lo hacía. Cuando esto sucedió los anteriormente "valientes" capullos cambiaron sus sonrisas por completo y dejando todos sus utensilios de ataque, salieron en carrera de aquel lugar, totalmente atemorizados. Después el pecoso de belicoso nombre cayó al suelo, fuera de conciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos una rosada perla de oro trenzado sobre su cumbre se encontraba observándole con mirada de desorbitada observándole a la vez que entonaba una dulce y relajante cantinela con la más dulce de todas las voces. Giró su cabeza ligeramente desorientado y parecía encontrarse en el palacio más elegante jamás creado, aunque ese efecto le duró pocos segundos, encontrándose así con la realidad: una habitación de clase media-alta, con algunos adornos de color rosa y una cama con un elegante dosel blanco. Giró de nuevo la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, su dulce ángel, su dulce diosa, su dulce salvadora.

—¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor? —La voz de la chiquilla sonó aún más dulce de lo que él mismo había imaginado siquiera en el mejor de sus sueños. Estaba tan centrado en el movimiento de sus labios, en el ligero movimiento que había hecho con la mano para apartar los revoltosos pelos del flequillo que se le habían soltado del cuidado peinado, que ni se dio cuenta de lo entrecortada que fue su voz y de lo preocupada que sonó a la vez.

—Sí, mi buena señora —Marius se sentó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre la cabecera, esperando un intenso dolor, el cual solo apareció en su imaginación y en su rostro, el cual se transformó en maravillada sorpresa al ver que no estaban los dolores, ni los coágulos de sangre, ni la sangre, ni las heridas —¡Usted me ha salvado! ¿Cómo debería llamaros mi hermosos ángel salvador, mi heroína?

—No soy heroína de nadie, pues de así serlo le habría salvado antes de que aquellas personas os hiciesen esta calamidad —La muchacha tomó entre sus manos una de las de su compañero y le sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus preciosas perlas al muchacho que parecía encontrarse en el cielo mismo.

—Pero me habéis salvado, quiero saber el precioso nombre que Dios os ha otorgado.

—El precioso nombre que mencionáis es simplemente Cosette, ¿Y el vuestro, mi herido caballero?

—Marius. Cosette, no estáis segura aquí, esos grupos podrían atacaros aquí en vuestra casa en cualquier momento, deberíais venir conmigo donde se os pueda entregar protección y seguridad.

—Este es mi hogar y padre dice que estamos a salvo aquí, no puedo irme. Descanse usted aquí y cuando se sienta preparado y quiera marche, pero yo me quedaré aquí. En esta casa tendrá usted un lugar abierto si en alguna ocasión le apeteciese descansar o simplemente charlas. Ahora descanse hasta el amanecer —Tras estas palabras que parecían sonar menos tajante con su dulce tono, Cosette se puso en pie, posando ligeramente sus labios sobre la frente del cansado chico—. Descanse, si necesita algo, llámeme.

Cuando la chica salió por la puerta, Marius soltó un aliviado suspiro. Una estúpida sonrisa se había posado sobre su rostro mientras un rojeado rubor cubría lentamente sus pecas y frente. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo y cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que lo único que soñaría aquella noche sería con la joven chica que le había salvado la vida y había tomado su corazón.

—Cosette… Cosette… Precioso nombre para precioso ángel.


	4. Sueño despierto

Los primeros y fogosos rayos solares traspasaron las ligeras cortinas rosadas y lentamente el joven dañado abría los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue aquel robusto armario de color negro que parecía la entrada algún mundo de fantasía e ideal, pero aquello no guardaba importancia. Ya había descansado de los daños sufridos por aquel grupo de matones y con ello se disponía a marchar de aquel lugar; si bien le gustaría mantener su alma presa entre las paredes de aquel edificio por el resto de su vida y de su muerte.

Se levantó de la acolchada cama de dosel y abrió las persianas con la misma delicadeza con la que la pluma del poeta danza con el papel. Se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, observando desde aquella privilegiada posición los primeros rayos que el sol brindaba a los parisinos, ¿Podría alguna vez esos rayos penetrar también en el corazón de todas las personas? Marius no guardaba en su saber la respuesta a tal pregunta, pero lo que sí sabía es que en su corazón había entrado el brillo de veinte astros de mayor tamaño, veinte astros o quizá más representados en la figura más hermosa de entre todas las que existían o podrían llegar a hacerlo.

Un pequeño bostezo se escapó de su garganta a la vez que la puerta bostezaba mientras se abría. Tras el bostezo mutuo, la joven dama angelical apareció, sosteniendo entre sus manos unas tazas con un dulce líquido que emanaba el alma que los contenía, o quizá solo era humo. Sonrió con aquel dulce gesto mostrando ligeramente sus dientes superiores y unos pequeños hoyuelos que parecían querer hacer aún más hermoso su rostro.

—Buenos días, _monsieur_ Marius—A la vez que dejaba salir este agradable saludo, dejaba sobre la mesita de noche la bandeja que portaba con los distintos dulces—. Espero que haya podido dormir correctamente, ¿Le duele algo? Ayer intenté curar sus heridas lo mejor posible… —Evitó el contacto visual con el dulce chico en todo momento, aunque algún pequeño "accidente" ocurrió y sus ojos se cruzaron un tiempo menor a un segundo, pero eterno en el corazón del joven.

—Sí, mademoiselle —Guardó el nombre de la chica para sí mismo, el nombre de su ángel, el nombre que solo podía saber él y que debía proteger y custodiar como el más grande de todos los tesoros—. ¿De qué modo podría agradeceros esto que habéis hecho por mí? No soy muy adinerado, pero haría cualquier cosa por mi salvadora…

—Dios me guarde si le pidiese algo. No, no necesito nada —Dejó unos ligeros segundos de silencio, aunque en su pensativo rostro se mostraba que tenía intención de expresar algo más—, pero me complacería si os quedaseis conmigo a desayunar y suelo estar sola en esta enorme casa... ¿Os gustaría que nos viésemos? No tiene porqué ser a diario, pero me gustaría veros.

El corazón del romántico chico pareció pararse por unos segundos, ¿Acababa de oír lo miso que creía oír? ¡Ella, su ángel, su diosa, su salvadora, su vida entera, le estaba ofreciendo acompañarla! ¿Qué habría hecho él, un torpe muchacho, para merecerse tal premio?

—P…por supuesto —su voz intentó salir rápidamente, pero acabó más en un comentario entrecortado y nervioso, esto hizo que la chica soltase una risa algo vergonzosa que escondió entre su mano.

Así, ambos se sentaron en la lujosa cama y tomaron aquello que había traído. Ambos charlaron sobre literatura, parecía ser que la joven estudiaba idiomas, ¡Igual que él! ¿No estaban acaso hechos el uno para el otro? La charla y el desayuno se extendieron hasta llegar prácticamente a las dos horas y el joven, muy a su pesar, se despidió de la chica de dorado hilo y salió de la casa, tomando la calle más transitada de la zona para volver a su casa.

El joven caminaba con la vista clavada en el cielo, el horizonte, ignorando prácticamente todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Su cerebro se ocupó de mantenerle a salvo mientras su mente volaba más allá de las nubes, las estrellas y el universo entero. Su mente recorría una realidad donde estaba en un altar, vestido con la más elegante de todas sus prendas y a su lado estaba un rubio ángel que le protegería eternamente. Ese día y hasta el día de su muerte, o incluso tras la igualadora.

De pronto tropezó con algo o alguien, pero parecía no haber nada. Miró a un lado y otro y alzó ligeramente las cejas, seguido de un movimiento de hombros, aquella caída le había provocado aterrizar en el suelo física e idealmente. Volvió a mirar a los lados, buscando tal vez a aquellos matones, como si ellos hubiesen sido los causantes de tal daño, pero no vio a nadie.

—¡Bú! —Justo delante de sus ojos apareció una fea y demacrada chica de pelo negro como el vacío y ojeras que superaban en tamaño el universo entero. No se sabe si por la frase o si por el dañado rostro Marius se asustó, pero lo hizo. Dio un pequeño saltito y llevó instintivamente su mano al pecho—. Veo que tus ideales han hecho que parezca invisible —Una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes apareció junto al irónico tono.

—¡Oh, 'Ponine, eres tú! —Fue lo primero que dijo tras recobrarse de su susto, emitiendo a su vez una agradable sonrisa a la chica—. Perdona, estaba pensando en algo, ¿Sabes? He conocido a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que existe —Sin dejar a la joven oportunidad por responder empezó a narrar cómo había conocido a la chica, lo hermosa que era, lo maravillosa y dulce ¿He mencionado ya lo hermosa que era? Porque él lo repitió varias veces.

Éponine rodó los ojos lentamente, soltando a la vez un suspiro y emitiendo un ruido de molestia con la lengua. Cómo podría haber llegado a gustarle aquel chico, pero gracias a los dioses no tendría que aguantar más su estúpida y agradable risa, sus inútiles y preciosas pecas, sus feos y encantadores ojos… Ahora tenía a Montparnasse y bueno… Montparnasse… hm… esto… ¿Folla bien? Sí, eso era lo que más destacaba en él para ella.

—Dios santo, Marius, cierra el pico —Tras varios minutos de escuchar lo hermosa y maravillosa y espectacular que era la otra joven, Éponine empezaba a sentirse algo hastiada. Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan sumamente plasta con algo (Obviamente ella no se acordaba de las noches enteras que pasaba hablando con su actual pareja sobre el que ahora le parecía tan plasta).

Marius se calló de golpe, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, las manos le temblaron ligeramente y apartó la mirada de toda su figura, como si solo mirarla le hiciese sentir mal.

—Yo… l-lo siento, Ep, no quería resultar tan molesto, me emocioné demasiado…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Le consoló tras soltar un gran y largo suspiro que parecía expulsar todo el cansancio que tenía acumulado en aquellos pocos minutos de charla—. Enjolras me ha pedido que te buscase, al parecer ha pasado algo en el piso y debemos ir rápidamente.

Marius asintió, pensando que si ella supiese que sucedía se lo habría dicho directamente, en vez de dar aquel rodeo. Tomó su mano ligeramente y salieron corriendo de allí, si Enjolras había mandado alguien a por él, nada bueno estaría sucediendo…


End file.
